Trying To Lead A Normal Life
by JoeyWheeler1
Summary: Now the summer beffore Collage, Yugi, Bakura and Joey sort their difrences and find that prepareing for summer is harder than they think; Especialy with the late year exchange student!
1. Exams? How About A Game Of Dual Monsters...

Trying To Lead A "Normal" Life By JoeyWheeler  
  
Now the summer before Collage, Yugi, Bakura and  
Joey sort their differences and find that preparing  
for summer is harder than they think; Especially with  
the late year exchange student!  
  
Ok Ok So It's Inside Jokey! But So are My Anime Pictures!  
Any way just enjoy it!  
  
(Note: If You Find Anything That Offends You Or Your Favorite  
Character, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME! Im Totally Open To Your Comments ^_^;)  
  
Yugi, Bakura and Joey are all loafing around the benches outside of   
the school. It's Sunday.  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
  
Bakura: I'm bored  
  
  
Joey: No Shi...  
  
  
Yugi: *Holds hand out*  
  
  
Joey: *Deposits quarter from pocket*  
  
  
Yugi: We could study for our exams tomorrow  
  
  
Joey And Bakura: '_';  
  
  
Yugi: It could help  
  
  
Bakura: Well...  
  
  
Joey: Well I don't givaa rat's as...*Digs through pocket* I'm flat out of money!  
  
  
Yugi And Bakura: 0_0;;  
  
  
Bakura: *Adjusts Shirt* We were making money that way!  
  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
  
Yugi: That's it! I'm gonna go study!  
  
  
Bakura: Splendid idea! I'm coming to!  
  
  
Joey: *under breath in a mocking British accent* Splleeanded...hummph  
  
  
Yugi: Coming?  
  
  
Joey: Nah. Go Have "Fun"   
  
  
Bakura: Ok but that would be your loss!  
  
  
(Same time at Kaiba Corps)  
  
  
Butler: Kaiba? Sir? Kaiba?  
  
  
Kaiba: *From Bathroom* Habbbbeeeru  
  
  
Butler: "." WHAT?  
  
  
Kaiba: Berrrruuuha  
  
  
Butler: *Nocks On Door* Sir? Are you having "Problems" again?  
  
  
Kaiba: ...  
  
  
Butler: Sir?  
  
  
Kaiba: ...  
  
  
Butler: If you don't answer me I will be forced to break in and...*listen for response*  
  
  
Kaiba: ...  
  
  
Butler: *Puts gold plated key in door*  
  
  
(The Jacuzzi is full of $100 bills and a hand is popping out)  
  
  
Butler: My lord Kaiba! What are you doing this time? ?.?  
  
  
Kaiba: *Hand wiggles*  
  
  
Butler: Eek! I know what I must do but if you are wearing what I think you are sir... "."  
  
  
Kaiba: *Hand goes limp*  
  
  
Butler: *Pulls Kaiba Out* OI! _ *Drops Kaiba on the ground*   
  
  
(Back to where Yugi and Bakura are walking home)  
  
  
Yugi: I kind of feel bad about leaving Joey alone like that. -_-  
  
  
Bakura: We must study if we expect to go to a proper collage!  
  
  
Yugi: Hum. Your right Bakura  
  
  
Bakura: *Smile*  
  
  
Yugi: I have to stop off at the store and grab something  
  
  
Bakura: What steroids? ^_^  
  
  
Yugi: *Blushes* No not at all  
  
  
Bakura: What-ever  
  
  
(At school where Joey is sleeping)  
  
  
Joey: ^.^  
  
  
(Three girls walk by in matching outfits but in different colors)  
  
  
First Girl: What happens if we poke it?  
  
  
Second Girl: Careful! It might bight!  
  
  
Third Girl: Just look at that hair!  
  
  
Second Girl: Ugly...That's soooooo old!  
  
  
First Girl: Punk rock wannabee!  
  
  
Third Girl: Sleazy cheesy!  
  
  
First Girl: Girls were wasting our breath!  
  
  
Second Girl: Yah! It's more affective when its awake!  
  
  
Third Girl: *Kicks Joey's face with sharp high heel*  
  
  
Joey: Get that thing away from me!  
  
  
All Three Girls: Ooooooooooooo! It's awake!  
  
  
Joey: Grrrrr @_@  
  
  
Third Girl: Ugly!  
  
  
First Girl: Ugly!  
  
  
All Three Girls: UGLY! *Prissy laughter*  
  
  
Joey: *Stands up* Why I otta...  
  
  
First Girl: Get a new hair cut... Good idea!  
  
  
Joey: *Punches first girl across face and pulls some of her hair*  
  
  
First Girl: Acck!  
  
  
Third Girl: Oh my god! Oh my god!  
  
  
Joey: *grin* Look who needs a hair cut now!  
  
  
All Three Girls: Were telling Mai!  
  
  
Second Girl: Yah! Boy she'll be mad!  
  
  
(All The Girls Run Off)  
  
  
Joey: Mai? ?_?  
  
  
So Do You Like It? I'm Going To Write Another Chapter Soon  
So Keep Checking Back! PLEASE SEND ME SOME REVIEWS! He He  
^_^ 


	2. The Toilet Paiper Attack!

Yeah! I Found Time To Make Chapter 2!  
Enjoy!  
  
  
(Yugi and Bakura are inside the store)  
  
  
Bakura: What are we here for Yugi?  
  
  
Yugi: Toilet piper  
  
  
Bakura: Wow! To much information!@_@  
  
  
Yugi: *Giggle* Not for me! For Joey!  
  
  
Bakura: *Whisper* Would Joey approve of you telling me this? 0_o  
  
  
Yugi: Were seniors. I guess it's a kind of an end of the year prank  
  
  
Bakura: Why are you buying it for him?  
  
  
Yugi: He's broke remember?  
  
  
Both: *Sigh*  
  
  
Bakura: That's Joey!  
  
  
(Later At Kaiba Corps Where Kaiba is well and not dead)  
  
  
Kaiba: I'm bored  
  
  
Mokuba: What's wrong big brother?  
  
  
Kaiba: Don't you have friends?  
  
  
Mokuba: *Gasp* I have tones of friends!0.0  
  
  
Kaiba: THAN GO PLAY WITH THEM YOU LITTLE TWIT!  
  
  
Mokuba: *sweat drop* but... but... but... 0.0;  
  
  
Kaiba: *Clinches Fist* GET!  
  
  
Mokuba: but... but... sorry *tear drop falls to the ground* I'll get out of your way! -_-.  
  
  
Kaiba: Eeurgg! *Bangs table with fist*  
  
  
Mokuba: *Runs out of room crying* -_-.   
  
  
Butler: Mokuba! Whats Wrong? !_!  
  
  
Mokuba: *keeps on running*  
  
  
Butler: What happened sir?  
  
  
Kaiba: Don't you have shoes to shine?  
  
  
Butler: But...  
  
  
Kaiba: Go  
  
  
Butler: Yes sir!  
  
  
Kaiba: *To self* All my life I have had money, fame, glory. But something is missing...  
  
  
(Cell phone starts to ring)  
  
  
Kaiba: Hello?  
  
  
Mai: Hi, Please come over to my estate  
  
  
Kaiba: Why should I?   
  
  
Mai: For um... Dinner ^.^;  
  
  
Kaiba: Um ._.;  
  
  
Mai: Good *Click*  
  
  
Kaiba: That's it!  
  
  
(Back To Joey)  
  
  
Joey: Mai? o_o  
  
  
(Back To Yugi And Bakura)  
  
  
Yugi: Humm... There are so many different kinds  
  
  
Bakura: o_o;  
  
  
Yugi: Normal or two-ply?  
  
  
Bakura: o_o;  
  
  
Yugi: Hummm...  
  
  
Bakura: o_o;  
  
  
Yugi: Eeek! Stop it with the face Bakura! You're making me all embarrassed!  
  
  
Bakura: o_o;  
  
  
Yugi: ?_?  
  
  
Bakura: o_o;  
  
  
Yugi: ?_?  
  
  
Bakura: o_o;  
  
  
Yugi: So what do you say?  
  
  
Bakura: I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE! *Runs out of store screaming*  
  
  
Yugi: God! Its just toilet paper!  
  
  
(Back To Joey)  
  
  
Joey: *eyebrow twitches* Mai?  
  
  
(Kaiba Corps! Kiaba Is Standing In Front Of A Mirror And Looks Really Nice)  
  
  
Kaiba: *Thinking* If I can hook up with Mai *Ajusts Tie* than my life will be complete!  
  
  
Butler: Shall I escort you somewhere sir?  
  
  
Kaiba: *Gleam*  
  
  
Butler: *Shiver* ¤_¤  
  
  
(Mokuba Is Running Away From Home Now)  
  
  
Mokuba: *snif* I'm gonna shock big brother! I can go without him! *looks to sky* Ill show you!  
  
  
He He He He! I Like This Chapter Despite The Total Lack Of Joey!  
Any Way Stay Toned! At The Rate I'm Working At About 6.5 Chapters A Week! Woooo!  
I Really Want Some Reviews! At This Point Of Time I Have 1 Review! And Guess What?   
It's Positive! Yeah! I Will Be Taking Requests For Stories When I Have TEN REVIEWS.  
That's Right TEN. You Can Start Sending Requests But I Won't Work On Them Until I Have   
10 REVIEWS! 


	3. Mai: Friend Or Foe?

I'm Back! (OK So I Was Only Gone Over Night But...) Anyway I'm Here Typing   
And I Want Some Reviews! REVIEW ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!  
  
Joey: What's she yelling about? o_o;  
  
  
Yugi: Beats me o_o;  
  
  
Bakura: I do believe that she is under intense pain due to the fact that she only has 1 REVIEW!  
  
  
Yugi: ONE REVIEW???  
  
  
All Three: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
  
Me: v.v *Pulls Out Violin And Plays Sad Song*  
  
  
All: o_o;  
  
  
Yugi: Can I PLEASE CHANGE STORYS?  
  
  
Me: No! YOUR MINE NOW! MU HA HA HA HA HA! *Starts Spinning Around In Computer Chair Falls Off*  
  
  
All: O.O  
  
  
Me: Oouf! On With the story! *Faints*  
  
  
All: O O;  
  
  
Bakura: Yeah!!! ^_^  
  
  
Yugi And Joey:|_|;  
  
  
Me: Onnn Www-wth Story...-_-  
  
  
(At Mai's Mansion)  
  
  
Mai: Girls! Give me my information!  
  
  
First Girl: Saaaaa...Ummmmm...Eggggg  
  
  
Third Girl: What she means to say is that  
  
  
Second Girl: *barges in front of third girl* we failed in the first attempt  
  
  
Third Girl: *Jumps over second girl's back* But we won't fail our next attempt  
  
  
Second Girl: *Hits third girl with a brush* because we were trying to lure him  
  
  
Third Girl: *Snaps second girl's bra strap*  
  
  
Second Girl: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *O*  
  
  
Third Girl: The wrong way  
  
  
Second Girl: T.T  
  
  
Mai: QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND GIVE ME AN OVER VIEW OF WHAT WERE DOING!!! 0o0  
  
  
Second And Third Girls: * Busy fighting*  
  
  
First Girl: With enough "Male energy" we can charge your armor and you can give it to Pegasus...  
  
  
Mai: Good choice! Male energy because of the high chemical levels of...  
  
  
Third Girl: *Pops head out of fight* No it just easier to get!  
  
  
First Girl And Mai: o_o;  
  
  
(Yugi And Bakura Now At Yugi's House. Bakura Is Sane And Calm.)  
  
  
Bakura: I can quiz you than you can quiz me!  
  
  
Yugi: K! Quiz me on sociology! I think I'm failing that...  
  
  
Bakura: *Pulls out a book from nowhere and skims through* institutional prejudice or discrimination  
  
  
Yugi: That's... upward or downward social mobility of children in reaction...  
  
  
Bakura: No No Yugi! That's intergenerational social mobility!  
  
  
Yugi: o_o;  
  
  
Bakura: How about matriarchy?  
  
  
Yugi: That's Mai!  
  
  
(Note: The Definition Of Matriarchy is A Social Organization In Which Females Are Dominant)  
  
  
Bakura: Off topic! Any way what is...Gemeinschaft?  
  
  
Yugi: o_o  
  
  
Bakura: Ideology?  
  
  
Yugi: 0.0;  
  
  
Bakura: Sociology?  
  
  
Yugi: O.O;  
  
  
Bakura: What period do you take Sociology on?  
  
  
Yugi: ?.?  
  
  
Bakura: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
  
Yugi: I can-can quiz you on history!  
  
  
Bakura: OK  
  
  
Yugi: Most cave art was found in?  
  
  
Bakura: 15,000 B.P.  
  
  
Yugi: Correct! The evolutionary divide, yielding apes and humans with larger brains?  
  
  
Bakura: 1 million B.P. Of course!  
  
  
Yugi: Wow! Last question! This ones hard! The Year of great colonization of Latin America/India?*Stands Up*  
  
  
Bakura: 1984?  
  
  
Yugi: What? o_o;  
  
  
Bakura: 1823!  
  
  
Yugi: What!?!  
  
  
Bakura: 1702! 1702 and that's my final answer!  
  
  
Yugi: Bakura?  
  
  
Bakura: 1872? 1985? 1082? Grate Scott!  
  
  
Yugi: Since when do you say "Grate Scott"?  
  
  
Bakura: Since my last trip to London to see my Mumsie!  
  
  
Yugi: o.o;  
  
  
Bakura: That question was too... Hard!  
  
  
Yugi: The wheel was invented in...  
  
  
Bakura: Too hard!  
  
  
Yugi: The Ice Age...o.o;  
  
  
Bakura: Too hard!  
  
  
Yugi: Birth of Queen Elizabeth II...o.o;;  
  
  
Bakura: Too hard!  
  
  
Yugi: The year the Romans tried to take over the Greeks...o.o;;;  
  
  
Bakura: Wait what was that last one?  
  
  
Yugi: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!*runs out of room*  
  
  
Bakura: God! Do you allways have to spaz like that?  
  
  
Oh Yah! I Finished This Chapter At Night So Guess What? I HAVE 1 MORE REVIEW!  
2 REVIEWS! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Any Hoo I Love You Guys So Keep Writing   
Reviews And Stay Toned For Chapter 4! 


	4. Kaiba Cant You See? This Power Is Not Fo...

OK *Drinks Coffee* I Now Have Another Chapter! And If I Feel Like It,  
I Might Just Add Something Interesting To This Chapter...  
  
  
Joey: What 'bout me? I'm interesting!  
  
  
Yugi: Where's the coffee?  
  
  
Me: Of corce your interesting Joey it's just...^_^;  
  
  
Yugi: Did you two drink it all?  
  
  
Joey: You know your being...  
  
  
Yugi: Coffee!  
  
  
Me: No please don't Joey I... I... just...  
  
  
(Big Bright Flash Yami Yugi Appears)  
  
  
Me & Joey: 0.o 0.o  
  
  
Yami Yugi: Coffee!  
  
  
Me & Joey: *Krinch* But... But...  
  
  
Yami Yugi: COFEE!  
  
  
Me: Tee Hummm Haaa  
  
  
Yami Yugi: *Strangles Me* Coffee!  
  
  
Joey: o.o;  
  
  
(Bakura Walks In)  
  
  
Bakura: I hate to disturb your little pow-wow but how come your spelling sucks?  
  
  
Me: Hak! Hak! My *Smile despite Choking* fan fic is kind of a rough copy. It will be edited!  
  
  
Bakura: OK then...  
  
  
Yami Yugi: COFEE!  
  
  
Me: Well... Hak! There's none left...  
  
  
Yami Yugi: *Falls To Ground And Lets Me Go*  
  
  
Joey: Are you OK?  
  
  
Me: Uh... Sure  
  
  
Joey: Here have my coffee!  
  
  
Me: I HAVE 3 REVIEWS! DON'T WORRY PERSON 3 I WILL FIX MY SPELLING SOON! (It takes 10 reviews to get me to fix my spelling or whenever I get to chapter lets say 8)  
  
  
(I Get Up And Start Typing My Story)  
  
  
(Kaiba Walks Down The Side Walk In A Pressed Blue Tuxedo)  
  
  
Kaiba: *To self* I will please her with all I have!  
  
  
(So Kaiba Approached Mai's Crystal Door)  
  
  
Kaiba: *Gulp* Here It Goes! *Nocks On Door*  
  
  
First Girl: *She Has A Long Pink Dress With A Gold Hair Clip* Oh Hello Kaiba...  
  
  
Kaiba: ^_^;  
  
  
Second Girl: *She Has A Short Blue Dress And Her Hair Is Turned Up In Pigtails With Bronze Things* Hummmmmm...  
  
  
Kaiba: ^_^;  
  
  
Third Girl: *She Has A Short Black Skirt And A Purple Tank Top With Tall Purple Boots And Silver Sprinkles In Her Hair* So THIS is Seto Kaiba...  
  
  
Kaiba: *Thinking* If I can't get Mai than one of these will do  
  
  
Second Girl: Mai is waiting for you!  
  
  
(Kaiba Walks Into A Huge Dining Room With A Long Table Where Mai Is Waiting At The End In A Ling Black Dress)  
  
  
Mai: Hello Kaiba  
  
  
Kaiba: Huuuummm A Heeeyyyoooyyy  
  
  
Mai: After diner I would like to "show" you something  
  
  
Kaiba: O.O; *Thinking* Is she coming on to me?  
  
  
(13 Butlers Come In With Gourmet Dishes)  
  
  
Mai: Eat up Kaiba  
  
  
Kaiba: Um...  
  
  
Mai: EAT!  
  
  
Kaiba: Yes Mai! *Starts Eating Like A Gentlemen*  
  
  
(Back To Mokuba)  
  
  
Mokuba: I KNOW! That Yugi! I can stay with him for a while!  
  
  
(So Mokuba Starts Runing To Yugi's House)  
  
  
Mokuba: *Nocks On Door*  
  
  
Yugi: Oh hi Mokuba!  
  
  
Mokuba: Can I stay with you tonight?  
  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
  
Yugi: Well... I... Don't Um I... A mean  
  
  
Mokuba: L E T M E I N O R I M G O N N A K I C K Y O U R A... .  
  
  
Yugi: *Drags The Screaming Child Into The House*  
  
  
Bakura: Are you sure about this Yugi? You can bareley keep your gold fish alive! *Points To Half Dead Fish In A Fish Bowl*  
  
  
Yugi: Oh hush! I can take it!  
  
  
Bakura: Right... Can you even cook? As long as I have known you, you have just ordered pizza all your life!  
  
  
Yugi: You can cook Bakura!  
  
  
Mokuba: But I like pizza!  
  
  
Bakura: Of cource you do!  
  
  
Mokuba: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Im hungry!  
  
  
Bakura: What are you waiting for Yugi? Feed him!  
  
  
Yugi: *Dashes Towards The Telephone*  
  
  
Bakura: *Cuts Telephone Cord With Scissors* Your going to cook for him!  
  
  
Mokuba: But I want a pizza!  
  
  
Yugi: *Looks At Bakura, Gritting Teeth* Than pizza you will get!   
  
  
Bakura: Eeurg!  
  
  
Yugi: Eeurg!  
  
  
Bakura & Yugi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!*Both Start Runing Around The Room Like Idiots*  
  
  
Mokuba: Im Outta Here!  
  
  
(Kaiba And Mai Have Finished Dinner And Are Now Going Into A Very Dark Room Somewhere In Mai's Basement)  
  
  
Mai: *Lights A Candle* So... Tell me about your self  
  
  
Kaiba: Uhh Eee Well I'm a very wealthy dualist! I am in charge of Kaiba Corps and um let's see...  
  
  
Mai: Uh hun... *Removes Kaiba's Suit Jacket*  
  
  
Kaiba: *Blushes* I have a lot of money and... ^_^;  
  
  
Mai: *Examines Kaiba From Every Angle* Tell me something I don't know...  
  
  
Kaiba: I have a little pesky brother who can really get on my nerves!  
  
  
Mai: *Licks Her Lips* Well then... *Lights Another Candle* Lay on this bed and I will be right back as soon as you can say "Valentine"  
  
  
Kaiba: *Lies On Bed And Removes Tie* Wow its hot in here  
  
  
Mai: *From Other Room* It's going to get even hotter!  
  
  
Kaiba: *Thinking* I Better Keep My Thoughts To My Self  
  
  
Mai: *Comes Back. Wearing Dark Purple House Coat* I'm all ready...  
  
  
Kaiba: *Blushing*  
  
  
Mai: *Pulls Out What Looks Like A Hand Gun* TO GET WHAT I CAME FOR! *Pulls Trigger And Bright Light Fills The Room. Light Disappears And Another Quick Blast Shoots Out And Hits Kaiba In The Heart*  
  
  
Kaiba: What Are You Doinggggggggggggggggggggggg?!?!?!?!?!?! *Stops Breathing And Sighs. All That's Left Of Kaiba Is His Body And A Burst Of Energy That Makes A Diamond* She Grabs The Diamond And Types In A Code To Get Into A Room. She Throws Kaiba's Body In And Leaves*  
  
  
Mai: *Grabs The Diamond And Types In A Code To Get Into A Room. She Throws Kaiba's Body In And Leaves* One down 4 more to go!  
  
  
Not Super Funny But I Like It! 7 More Reviews And I Fix My Spelling! Or Just Wait Until I Have  
8 Chapters. 7 More Reviews And I Start Making Requests! 7 Kapeesh? Ovea And Out! 


	5. Raising Children Is Hard!

OK! THIS Will Be The Interesting Chapter I Promise! I Put Spell  
Check Over My Story Even Though I Don't Have 8 Chapters Or 10   
Reviews! So I'm Gonna Start Again!  
  
  
Bakura: Yeah for spell check!  
  
  
Yugi: Are the exams today?  
  
  
Me: If I feel like it...  
  
  
Joey: I don't think I studied  
  
  
Yugi And Bakura: 0.o;;  
  
  
Me: It's OK  
  
  
Joey: Can you make me pass?  
  
  
Me: Not sure just let me write...  
  
  
(Back At Yugi's House)  
  
  
Yugi: *Gathers Food And Hops Around The Kitchen Making A Pizza* Hummm *Looks In Recipe Book*  
  
  
Bakura: *Smirk* What's wrong? Pizza to com-pli-kated for you?  
  
  
Yugi: No. It says here I need a table spoon of sugar  
  
  
Bakura: THEY PUT SUGAR IN PIZZA? I AM INTOLERANT TO SWEETS! *Starts Slapping Face*  
  
  
Yugi: Stop that Bakura!  
  
  
Bakura: Lies! All lies!  
  
  
Yugi: What's the problem with ONE TABLE SPOON OF SUGAR?  
  
  
Mokuba: Maybe we should put Bakura in HIS happy place!  
  
  
Yugi: That might be a good idea  
  
  
Bakura: *Slapping Face* ALL LIES! I WILL DIE!  
  
  
(Stove Makes A Noise)  
  
  
Yugi: The pizza!  
  
  
All: *Looks At The Burnt Crispy Black Pizza Thing* 0.0  
  
  
Bakura: Congratulations Yugi! You have reached a new low in cuisine history!  
  
  
(Back To Joey)  
  
  
Joey: Enough relaxing! I'm going home to study!  
  
  
(So Joey Walks The Cold Streets Of Darkness Until He Reaches His House)  
  
  
Serenity: Hi Joey! ^_^  
  
  
Joey: What are you doin' here?  
  
  
Serenity: I just wanted to see how you were doing  
  
  
Joey: Really?   
  
  
Serenity: No. Mom wanted me to see if your house was clean ^_^  
  
  
Joey: *Falls Down* @_@; Just come in  
  
  
Serenity: Well it looks clean  
  
  
Joey: *Opens Bedroom Door*   
  
  
Serenity: '.' Oh... I must have spoken to soon...  
  
  
Joey: Yah well I have exams to study for *Turns Stereo On, Takes Off Shirt And Puts Some Popcorn in his micro wave*  
  
  
Serenity: Joey I don't think that your ready for living on your own  
  
  
Joey: I AM SO NOW GET!  
  
  
Serenity: But... o.o;  
  
  
Joey: GET! o.o;  
  
  
Serenity: I'm so sorry *sob* good bye Joey *Runs out*  
  
  
(At Yugi's House)  
  
  
Yugi: *Gets Supplies Out Of Fridge*  
  
  
Bakura: What are you doing?  
  
  
Yugi: Making Hotdogs!  
  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
  
Bakura: Oh boy... Hotdogs! The medley of meats that would other wise be discarded!  
  
  
Mokkuba: SUGAR!  
  
  
Bakura: Aaakkkkk! Where? Where?  
  
  
Mokuba: *Holding A Spoon Full Of Sugar* Here! ^_^  
  
  
Bakura: GET THAT POWDER AWAY FROM ME CHILD!  
  
  
Mokuba: ?.?  
  
  
Bakura: NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
  
Yugi: Stop it Bakura!  
  
  
Bakura: *Hits Head Against The Wall*  
  
  
Yugi: Stop! Set a good example for Mokuba!  
  
  
Bakura: Yeek!  
  
  
Mokuba: *Claps* Yugi! Your friend sure is funny! ^_^  
  
  
Yugi: He sure blows my mind...  
  
  
(So They All Shut Up And Ate Like Good Little Anime Characters)  
  
  
Mokuba: So what do you do for fun around here?  
  
  
Yugi: I have a game councill in the living room  
  
  
Mokuba: And...  
  
  
Yugi: I have a computer upstairs  
  
  
Mokuba: And...  
  
  
Yugi: Board games in the...  
  
  
Mokuba: What else?  
  
  
Yugi: Well there are some dual monst... '.';  
  
  
Mokuba: Don't you have any dolls?  
  
  
Bakura: *Stops Hitting Head* Where do you get DOLLS from?  
  
  
Mokuba: There fun! My big brother gave them all to... -.-  
  
  
Yugi: What's wrong?  
  
  
Mokuba: Can I go home to see how my brother is?  
  
  
Bakura: If you wish...  
  
  
(So Bakura Runs Home And To His Surprise Can't Find His Brother)  
  
  
Mokuba: Big brother?  
  
  
Butler: He left out for some dinner. He will be back soon  
  
  
Mokena: I'm getting a BAD feeling  
  
  
Butler: He will be back!  
  
  
Mokuba: No that's not it. Yugi and Bakura know I play with dolls!  
  
  
A Little Confusing But I Finished The Chapter. I'm Gonna Answer Reviews Now:  
  
  
It sounds like a good story ^-^!!!  
  
  
Me: Why Thank You!  
  
  
I rather like it! XD Quite funny! *shakes fist at Yugi* Two-ply, you fool! Two-plyyyyyyyy! o.o Perhaps just a little more spell checking next time is all I see wrong. Sounds like a good fic! ^_^  
  
  
Me: Yes Yugi Did Buy Two-ply! Oh Boy!  
  
  
your fic is ok, but have you ever heard of spell check?! you wrote the wrong bored! you wrote board.  
  
  
Me: I Ran Spell Check. Thank You.  
  
  
Joey lives on his own? [Pray for his survival!!]  
I have a friend-of-a-cousin that says she knows you, (dramatic music)...are you the "I-Can't-Believe-It's-Not-Joey"?  
  
I'LL BE BACK!!!  
  
  
Me: You're Interesting. Yes Joey Lives On His Own. I'm Not Sure If I Know Your Cousins Friend Though.  
  
  
I Will Have Another Fic Soon I Promise! I Want More Reviews And Keep Smiling! 


	6. If You Try To Hard

20 Days Since I Worked On Chapter 5! I Have Been Sorta Busy Working  
On My Website So I Have Sort Of Neglected My Poor Fic! ^_^;;; Any Way I'm  
Back And My Story Is Starting To Develop A Plot!  
  
  
Yugi: What does that mean?  
  
  
Me: It means things start getting interesting...  
  
  
Bakura: Great *Rolls Eyes*  
  
  
Me: What Ever!   
  
  
(Story Goes On. So For Some Odd Reason Bakura Sleeps Over At Yugi's. Its The Middle Of The Night And The Two Were Asleep For About An Hour. Bakura Woke Up And Is Sitting Up In Bed. Yes They Are In The Same Bed. That Does Not Make Them You Know... Gay.)  
  
  
Bakura: That tasted awful!  
  
  
Yuig: Compared to what?  
  
  
Bakura: Whelks  
  
  
Yugi: WHAT? It wasn't that bad! 0.o  
  
  
Bakura: Whelks are really good!  
  
  
Yugi: But thats like a horrible selfish thing that only the truly mad eat! ,  
  
  
Bakura: There good! ^-^  
  
  
Yugi: But there unbelievably slimy and mucus like! ,  
  
  
Bakura: Whatever  
  
  
(Long Pause)  
  
  
Yugi: It seems weird. Just the two of us.  
  
  
Bakura: Yah. I guess so  
  
  
Yugi: Us. All alone.  
  
  
Bakura: *Cringes* O.O;;;  
  
  
Yugi: Hey! I've got an idea!  
  
  
Bakura: O.O;;;  
  
  
Yugi: Maybe...  
  
  
Bakura: !_!;;;  
  
  
Yugi: ...We could...  
  
  
Bakura: !_!;;;  
  
  
Yugi: ...I mean it would be fun if we... How do I say it?  
  
  
Bakura: No! Nu Hun No Way! Im not going to...  
  
  
Yugi: Call Joey and ask if he wants to come over to! ^-^  
  
  
Bakura: Baah -.-;  
  
  
Yugi: It might be a little late for that... '.'  
  
  
Bakura: Than Why did you ask?  
  
  
Yugi: d.d; Idonno *Shrug*  
  
  
(We Now Flip The Camara/ Paiper/ Computer Screen (What Ever) To Mai)  
  
  
Mai: Foolish girls! Get me my next target!  
  
  
(The Girls Are Just Sitting Around Painting Nails And Doing Hair Etc...)  
  
  
Third Girl: Chill! Pink is so not your color!  
  
  
First Girl: How about the blue scrunchie with the orange nails?  
  
  
Second Girl: Sure... If you want to look like Weevil!  
  
  
All Three: Ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! No kidding!  
  
  
Mai: SHUT UP AND LISTEN!  
  
  
All Three: ' ';  
  
  
Mai: I don't care which one of you kniveing little dweebs does it but I want my next target!  
  
  
First Girl: Fine! Il do it! *Grabs A Laptop And Types In Some Information And Swipes A Card*  
  
  
All Four: *Stand Around The Computer In Aww*  
  
  
(The Computer Quickly Flashes Many Pictures Of Men And Than Slows Down Until It Stops On...)  
  
  
All Four: BANDIT KEITH?!? O_O;  
  
  
(So Now Were At Joey's!)  
  
  
Joey: I'm sorry sis! Stay I can make some... *Fumbles Through Cuberd* mac and chease -.-  
  
  
Serenity: Uh sure o_~  
  
  
Joey: *Puts His Shirt Back On And Pops The Macaroni In The Microwave*  
  
  
(So They Wait Around Untill "The Orange Mush Of Childhood" Gets Hot Enough To Become Edible)  
  
  
Serenity: It's actually really good!   
  
  
Joey: Thank you. Its just macaroni  
  
  
Serenity: Well I gotta go meet some friends and you gotta study for your tests! See ya  
  
  
Joey: *Sigh* Bye -.-  
  
  
Serenity: *Leaves And Waves To Joey* See Ya Sweetie *Blows A Kiss*  
  
  
Joey: God its hot in here. Maybe I should turn the heat off *Runs Into The Boiler Room Pulls On A Cord And Pulls On A Switch. Then Goes Back Into Bed)  
  
  
(He Falls Asleep In A Sweaty Mess. Yah Now Its Morning And Joey Only Got Like 2 Hours Of Sleep)  
  
  
Yugui: *Just Wakening Up You Know Rubbing Eyes Stretching etc...* AACCKKKKKK! @_@  
  
  
Bakura: *Standing (Might I Add Without That Much Clothing On What Ever) In Front Of The Mirror In Yugi's Room*  
  
  
Yugi: What Are You Doing Like That? *Eyes Are Shut* -.-;;;;;  
  
  
Bakura: Getting ready for school! What else?  
  
  
Yugi: Without pants?!? -.-;;;;;  
  
  
Bakura: Out of all six sets of your uniforms I can't seem to find a single one that fits! ^_^  
  
  
Yugi: OK *Opens Eyes* Good You have pants now  
  
  
Bakura: Not for long! *Takes pants off again*  
  
  
Yugi: Yeak! *Hides Under The Bed*  
  
  
Bakura: *Reaches For The Last Pair Of Pants On Yugi's Dresser* There!  
  
  
Yugi: Now if you don't mind I'm gonna get dressed IN THE BATHROOM  
  
  
Bakura: Awwwww. I was looking forward to seeing you change...*Sarcastically Of Course*   
  
  
(So Yugi And Bakura Run Off To School And They Meet Up With Joey)  
  
  
Yugi: Hi Joey! ^_^  
  
  
Joey: Hey *Twitch* Yug! Hey *Twitch* Bakura  
  
  
Yugi: What time did you get to bed?  
  
  
Joey: Why? Do you wanna sleep with me or somthin?   
  
  
Yugi: No !_!;  
  
  
Joey: My sister dropped by *Cracks Open His Wallet Revealing A Picture Of Scerenity In A Ling Lacy White Dress*  
  
  
Yugi And Bakura: ^_^ *Drool Drool*  
  
  
(The Bell Rings So They All Head Into Class)  
  
  
Mrs. Mishicombi: Hey class! Not only do we have exams today we have a new student! She's from England and she has already taken exams but I hope you don't expect her to give you any answers cuz she's here because of her high mark! OK Here's Georga.  
  
  
(Georga Enters. She Has Long Golden Hair Which Is Tied Back With A Ribbon. She Is Slender And Tall And She's Holding A Big Black Book Full Of Paper And School Stuff. She Also Has Gold Chain Around Her Neck With Some Charms.)  
  
  
Georga: Hello  
  
  
Mrs. Mishicombi: Take your place behind Yugi Moto  
  
  
Bakura: Is it just me or do things get complicated here...  
  
  
Hoped You Enjoyed It! Il Write More... See ya AND SEND REVIEWS PLZ! ^_~ Caio! 


	7. You Might Just Die

Hi. I Feel Like Doing Another Chapter!  
Im Gonna Make This One A Little Shorter  
But Thats Totally Cool With All Of You   
Right? *Crickets* Well Than Here I Go!   
(We Now Move Over To Bandit Keith Who Is Parked On A Sofa Watching Some Kind Of Talk Show '~';)  
Keith: There's gotta be somethin better than this crap on  
TV: Are you alone?  
Keith: *Attention Directed To TV*  
TV: Siting on your couch?  
Keith: 0.0  
TV: SINGLE?!?  
Keith: What's it to ya?  
TV: Than you get up off your tush and march up to your phone and dial 1-800-4ever-love! That's 1-800-43837-5683! *Images Of Women Start Flashing*  
Keith: Where's the phone? *Franticly Looks All Over* Damn it! It! I must have thrown it out when that... what's her name... aw to hell with this!  
(Keith Goes Back On The Couch And I Switch Back To Mai's Mansion)  
Mai: Did the single television wave hit Keith's house?  
First Girl: It should have about 2 Minuits ago...  
Second Girl: Well have we herd the phone ring?  
Second And Third Girl: NO!  
Mai: Cut out your whining and get me Keith!  
All Three Girls: YES MAM! ^_^;  
First Girl: We can do this one!   
Mai: Prove It .  
(All Three Girls Run Out To Keith's House)  
Keith: Are there any good cooking shows?  
(The Door Bell Rings)  
Keith: I'm not home! Screw Off!  
Second Girl: Don't you want our "Services"?  
Keith: What is it now you little... *Opens Door* Hi *Drool Drool* ^o^;;  
First Girl: Were taking a survey ^-^  
Second Girl: Its fairly simple ^-^  
Third Girl: The grand prize winner wins... ^-^  
All Three: A GREATE BIG SUPRISE! n_n  
Keith: Fine. But only because I'm board!  
Second Girl: Grate! Question One! Your favorite clothing brand?  
Keith: I don't care  
First Girl: *Taking Notes* I don't care...  
Third Girl: Super star idol?  
Keith: Does it matter?  
First Girl: If you want to win than you have got to cooperate!   
Keith: Grrrrrrr!  
Third Girl: Please don't get mad... ^_^;  
Keith: What do you expect me to be a teenage girl?  
Second Girl: Question number three! What do you thinK will be the best color this sea...  
Keith: Aw shut up!  
Third Girl: Don't talk to us like that!  
Keith: *Mocking Voice* Oh don't talk t us like that!  
First Girl: Oh go bleach your roots!  
All Three Girls: Hummp! *Stick noses up in the air and leave*  
Keith: I'm calling the cops on you!  
Third Girl: With your criminal record? n.n  
Second Girl: Ppuft! I doubt it! n.n  
(At School Now)  
Mrs. Mishicombi: I have postponed the tests until AFTER LUNCH  
Everyone: Yeah!  
Mrs. Mishicombi: I'm going to do a roll call now... *Starts calling out names*  
Bakura: Hey Yugi  
Yugi: What is it?  
Bakura: Look at the millennium ring!  
Yugi: That's odd. Its glowing all blue  
Bakura: I know that  
Yugi: Has it done that before?   
Bakura: I don't think so '.'  
Mrs. Mishicombi: Seto? Seto? Dose anyone know if Kaiba is here?  
Everyone: *Franticly look around the class for a while*  
Tristan: Where could he be?  
Yugi: I'm worried! ._.;  
Bakura: Hum...  
Joey: *Opens A Desk* Oh Kaiba... *Rolls Eyes*  
Mrs. Mishicombi: Well we can just remove a few marks for being absent today...  
Yuki: Who is Seto Kaiba?  
Everyone: 0.0;;;  
Tea: You haven't herd of SETO KAIBA? 'O'  
Yuki: Quite frankly no  
Joey: Well he's this rich pig who invests all his money in shares. He's the CEO of Kaiba Corps and he bathes naked in money! v.v;;;  
Yuki: He He! ^_^ Your funny!  
Tristan: And how do you know that last fact? ?.?  
Joey: I have my sources... ^.^;;;;;  
Mrs. Mishicombi: Quiet! Everyone just go to your first class!  
(So The Three Little Brats (No Not Yugi, Bakura And Joey) Are All Heading Back To Mai's)  
Second Girl: What's that?  
First Girl: It sounds like my phone! *Pulls A Pink Phone From The Bag Around Her Waist* Hello  
Mai: YOU LITTLE BRATS DIDNT GET KEITH DID YOU?   
First Girl: Um... t.t;  
Mai: IL BE RIGHT OVER!  
(Pink Limo Pulls Up)  
Mai: DOOM ON YOU! *Slaps All Three Girls*  
Third Girl: Ouch! That hurt you know! .  
Mai: You know its not that hard to do this job!  
First Girl: It is so!  
Mai: Watch and learn! *Runs Up To Keith's House*  
Keith: What is it now?  
Mai: Come over to my house now. We can "Play" all night long!  
Keith: What's in it for me?  
Mai: Its all for you *Makes the come over action with her finger*  
Keith: What ever *Gets Into Limo*  
(So They Arrive At Mai's House. Same Room As Kiaiba But The Furniture Was Different. It Looked More Retro With Beaded Curtains Chez Lounge Etc...)  
Keith: Oh yah! I came here to listen to records and do nails! Right... *Rolls Eyes* .  
Mai: Not quite... Wanna play cops and robbers?  
Keith: O.O;  
Mai: Good hold on to this target bad boy cuz here comes the cops!  
Keith: *Takes Target Sign* OK...  
Mai: *Snaps Her Fingers Which Dims The Lights. A Few Seconds Later She Snaps Her Fingers Again And She Has On A Tight Little Blue Cop Suit*  
Keith: ?_?  
Mai: *Cuddles Up To Keith* This wont hurt. Much. *Pulls trigger And Shoots Keith. Crystal Energy Ball Comes Out*  
Keith: WHAT THE HELL?!?  
Mai: *Snatches The Energy And Kicks Keith Into Another Strange Room* Oooooooooo. Life is so tough *Rolls Eyes*  
First Girl: Were not seductive enough I guess  
Mai: You get one more chance than I'm gonna *Pulls Out Gun And Shoots Into The Air* You will become part of this little project!  
Second Girl: Yes Mai! o.0  
Well It Took A while but its done. Ha Ha. I Updated My Profile For Those Of You Care! Well Stay Toned! My Next Chapter Is Gonna Be Up Soon To. If You Want To You Can Send Me Some Reviews Because I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! See You ~.~ 


	8. Study! Study! Study!

I Did A Very Bad Thing. I Said That I Would Make   
Chapter 7 Very Short. God Has Punished Me By Making   
Me Sick. I Lied In Bed Thinking Where I Went Wrong.  
I Will Make This An Ultra Short Chapter So You Don't  
Get Bored Out Of Your Mind. I Have Lots Of Reviews  
From My Happy Little Readers. Just So That You Know  
I'm Never Satisfied So Keep The Reviews Coming! I  
Was Working On Some Yu-Gi-Oh Panels. I'm Gonna  
Make A Really Good Fic Based On Them. I'm Gonna Post  
Them Somewhere On My Lovely Little Web Site. Any   
Way I'm Going Back To My Fic Now For Your "Enjoyment".  
P.S. I Really Hope You Don't Get Annoyed With The Three  
Girl Names. I Do Mean To Name Them! ^_^;   
(Yeah! Everyone Heads Off To The Study Hall Where They Go On And On Studying For The Exams.)  
Bakura: So what part of England are you from?  
Yuki: '.'; Hun?  
Bakura: What part?  
Yuki: Oh! I'm from London!   
Bakura: Oh I Hear they have a good maths program there  
  
Yuki: *Ppuft* If you like being thrown in a dustbin ten times in your jimjams than being pulled on a lead into a loo full of the most gorgey men looking at you as if you were the most insane thing since nuddy-pants!  
Bakura: Uh... '.';;;  
Yuki: Or being covered by some bald old koot by lippy in broad day light than heading straight to the physio where every one pulls on your fringe and...  
Tristan: Hey Yugi... Looks like Bakura has a girl friend 'x'   
Yugi: Bakura has problems with girls but some how this is good as it gets for him... ^-^;  
Joey: *Leans Back On The Chair* Aww. Complete opposite to me! Yep! I'm a real babe magnet! ^_~ *Falls Off His Chair*  
Some Girl At The Back Of The Room: Oh my gawed! That wheeler kid thinks he's SOOOOOO Hot! What a looser!  
Yuki: Sorry about that Bakura! I'm a little nervous V.V  
Bakura: How'd you know my name? o.0  
Yuki: I over herd your friends talking to you.  
Bakura: OK than...  
  
Yuki: What's that thing around your neck?  
Bakura: *The Ring Starts Glowing* Oh its a um... its... a... ooui... FANCY FRENCH DREAM CATCHER NECLACE THING! FULLY EQUIPTED WITH SPIKY THINGS! ^_^;;;  
Yuki: So I see...  
Yugi: Maybe Bakura is a true romantic... '_';  
(At Mai's Now...)  
Mai: Give me a target! .  
First Girl: Let me see *Pulls Out The Computer*  
Second Girl: Hope this ones an absolute babe!  
(The Computer Flashes To A Picture Of... BAKURA)  
First Girl: Eeeeeeewwwwwww!  
Mai: Shut up! He has the right energy!   
Third Girl: But... But... O.O  
Mai: What's the point? Were gonna kill him anyway!  
All Three Girls: Yes Mai! o.o;  
(Now We Skip Over To Domino High)  
Study Hall Teacher: OK! I'm going to hand out the tests. There are 25 questions to each subject. Its fairly simple and have fun!  
(So she hands out The Tests To Everyone In The Study Hall)  
Yugi: Good luck you guys!  
Joey: Yah *Sigh* Good luck Yug -_-  
(Everyone Worked On Their Tests For The Rest Of The Afternoon. Yah It's A One Day Quiz. Oh Yah Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Tea And Tristan Studied Before The Test!)  
Yugi: *Thinking* Wow! questions are so easy!  
Tristan: *Thinking* Oh yah. This is Sooooo had! *Fills In Little Circles To Make A Curvy Pattern*  
Tea: *Thinking* Oh boy! When I get out of high school I'm going to be the most elegant dancer in the world! *Starts Into A Daze Thinking About Dancing Across A Stage And Everyone Throws Roses. But That Doesn't Matter Because Tea Finished The Test*  
Bakura: *Staring At The Ring*  
Joey: *Thinking* I wanna go to collage, I wanna go to collage ~_~  
The Girl At The Back Of The Room: Oh my gawed! My nail! I broke a nail!  
Study Hall Teacher: You at the back of the class! Yes you with the "Shirt" .  
The Girl: What is it?  
Study Hall Teacher: Would you care to join me at summer school? .  
The Girl: July 18 right?  
Study Hall Teacher: Yes! .  
The Girl: *Hair Flip* Sorry! That's a no go!   
Study Hall Teacher: Oh? Now why is that? Pink tank top day? .  
The Girl: Oh not at all! Its blue mini skirt day!  
Jocks: *Stand Up And Clap*  
The Girl: Thank you! Thank you! For your information tomorrow is black fish net three inch long non floral...  
(Strange Blast Shoots At The Girl)  
Everyone: o.0;  
Yeah! Packed Full Of Lame Humor, Chapter 8 Is  
Done! I Want To Give You The Scoop On Chapter  
Reviews. Yeah! ^_^  
Hello! I like the story so far! I'm going to make your day by reviewing ALL of  
your chapters so far! (Hey, I'm an author too, and I know what it's like to want  
reviews!) ^__^ So, Kaiba was in a bath tub of money? Funny! ^_^  
Me: Thank you! I Like Your Attitude!  
Hee hee! Bakura's afraid of toilet paper?!?!? Funny again!! Poor Mokuba! Now I'm  
sad....*sniff sniff* I hope he gets Seto to treat him better. By the way, what  
toilet paper DOES Yugi get? I wonder what Joey is planning as his senior prank?  
Me: Awww. We All Love Mushy Mokuba. I'm Gonna Try To Be Creative With The Prank Thing. ^.^;  
??? I'm a bit confused. Why is Mai doing.....something.....Male energy? I'm  
confused. But other than that, it's a good chapter! ^__^  
Me: The Mai Thing Is Weird. But Mai Is A Few Fries Short Of A Happy Meal So I Think It Suits Her.  
AHH!! What did Mai do to Seto?!?!? BAKURA SAID A BAD WORD!! *the world  
explodes*rnrnPerson: *re-builds the world and shrugs and walks out*rnrnMe: O_O;  
Me: Okei Dokie Than... '_';  
WAH!! BAKURA NO LIKEY SUGAR!!! *continues to cry*rnrnSo, Yugi got the Two-ply!  
Interesting! Also, sugar in pizza, also interesting.  
Me: Yah. They Put Sugar In Pizza. When I Was About Five I Hade A Pizza And I Acted EXACTLY Like Bakura (But Of Course It Was About Tomato Sauce)  
Hee hee! ^__^ I liked this chapter, it was funny!rnrnSo, Bandit Keith, ay? I  
wonder what will happen! I MUST READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!! *goes to read the next  
chapter*  
Me: Yep. Bandit Keith. Sane People Should Exercise The "OMG Its Bandit Keith! We Must Wear A Cross Necklace And Wear The American Hat Thing Day" (Yah. I Tried This Last Thursday! @_@)  
Hee hee! Keith is stupidness!rnrnRandom Intelligent Person: Stupidness?rnrnTIS  
MY WORDY! GO WAY YOU STUPID MEANY BAKA! PLUS YOUR NAME SPELLS OUT THAT YOUR  
DEAD!rnrnR. I. P.: So? What is your point?rnrnDEAD PERSON DEAD PERSON!! MEANY  
DEAD BAKA!! *hits dead guy with a hammer and he is knocked out*rnrnR. I. P.:  
X_XrnrnYAY!! HE'S DEAD!! *parades around his body, but he's unfortunately not  
dead and trips me and I'm knocked out*rnrnX_x  
Me: Gawed. I'm Amusing Baka Is Bakura And Keith Deserves A Funeral (NOT). Your Interesting. Spells Out That He's Dead Eh? Great...  
So With This Word (TACCO) I Leave You At The   
End Of A Cliff. I Will Write More Later When  
I Feel Better.  
Joey And Yugi: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww o.o; Get well!  
Me: Thanks! !_~ See Ya! *Cough* 


	9. Live A Little And Die A Little To!

I'm Back! Yeah! *Cough* That's Right. I'm Still All Sick And   
Stuff. My Humor Is Gonna Be Like My Throat. All Dry And Yucky.  
I'm Still On My Dominant Quest For Reviews *Picture Myself In  
Armor With A Big Shiny Sword About To Sleigh The Non   
Reviewing Moron* Yeah! *Cough* I *Cough* Don't *Cough*  
Feel *Cough* So *Cough* Well *Keels Over*  
  
Joey: What happened here? 0.o;  
Bakura: Is she dead?  
Yugi: Think of the greater good...  
Joey: What do you mean Yuge?  
Yugi: She's dead! She won't write anymore and I won't have to do the last 20 questions on my test! n_n  
Joey And Bakura: #_#;;  
  
  
Tea: *Walks In The Door* Now now Yugi. She may be controlling your life but she's your friend! In the end that's all that matters and...  
Me: Before I die, review my fic! If I don't get 5 more reviews in the next little while I will be forced to do a terrible thing to Tristan's leg *Puts A Tight Grasp On Tristan's Leg*  
Yugi: No! Not Tristan's leg! Anything but Tristan's leg! O.O;  
Me: Naw. I won't do that. Just give me reviews!  
Tristan: Please get off my leg -.-;  
Me: *I Let Go. I Also Start Waving A Starbucks Mug* Waahn!  
Yugi: *Writes Something On A Slip Of Paiper* There ^-^*Puts The Paper In My Cup*   
Me: Yugi! Why did you put paper in my coffee? o.o;;;  
Yugi: It's a review! ^-^   
Me : *Pulls Paper Out And Reads* Get a life!?! T.T  
Bakura: OK folks... Here's the not so long awaited ninth chapter! @_@;  
Me: OK. If you insist ^_^  
Yugi: I don't feel so well... x_x  
(What Ever Happens Between The Characters And Me Does Not Relate In Any Way To The Story So Yugi Is Not Hurt. This Scene Takes Place At Kaiba's Mansion)  
Mokuba: Kaiba!  
Butler: Child. Master Kaiba is almost a grown man. He is totally fine  
Mokuba: *Runs To His Room* Oh Kaiba  
Butler: Poor kid. So young and innocent  
Mokuba: *Looks At A Picture On His Night Stand Of Mokuba Riding On Kaiba's Back And Starts Crying Into His Pillow* Kaiba! I want you back! ~_~   
(Now It's After School Where Tea Runs Over To The Ballet School And Yugi, Bakura, Joey And Tristan Go To Hang Out At The Shop)  
First Girl: Oh Bakura...  
Bakura: Hun? Who are you?  
Third Girl: Were you're...  
All Three Girls: CRAZY OBSESSED FAN GIRLS! *They Pull Open There Jackets Revealing T-Shirts With Pictures Of Bakura*  
Yugi: Eeeeeekkkkk! ^o^;  
First Girl: Ignore him Bakura!  
Second Girl: Yah! Were all yours!  
Tristan: Come on Bakura...   
Bakura: Sorry. I think I signed an anti-fan girl slip somewhere in my life...  
Third Girl: Jerk!  
(That Insult Never Reached Bakura Because Him And The Rest Of The Group Just Walked Away)  
Second Girl: What are we gonna do?  
Third Girl: If Mai finds out than she's gonna suck our air out and put us in TUNA CANS!  
All Three Girls: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
First Girl: Than we will no longer exist!  
(Just Then The Telephone Rings)  
First Girl: Were sorry but... v.v;  
Mai: GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!  
First Girl: ...But... v.v;  
Mai: NOW!  
(Back To Yugi And Everyone)  
Joey: I think I know those three...  
Tristan: Yah? Where do they stand and the "Joey Wheeler's List Of Girl Friends Who Only Lasted One Day"?  
Joey: Say that again and I punch the li... .  
Tristan: Sorry Joey. That was harsh. I should have said "Joey Wheeler's List Of Girls Who Joey Never Got Because Even He Can See That He Doesn't Stand A Chance With..."  
Joey: SHUT UP! *Tries To Sock Tristan But Falls Down In The Pavement* ~_~   
Yugi: That wasn't nice Tristan  
Bakura: Joey was being pretty rotten to...  
Joey: Eeurg... Tristan  
Tristan: Fine *Helps Joey Get Up*  
Joey: *Snicker* Ah well I can forgive you... I guess... If I want... I guess... -_-  
Yugi: Grate! Lets head over to the shop. I think there are some new cards...  
(So They Make There Way To The Shop)  
Yugi: Hey look! I got an e-mail from the school!  
Bakura: It must be the test scores...  
Joey: What did ya get Yuge?  
Yugi: Says here I got 83%  
Joey: Wow! *Moves Toward The Computer*  
Bakura: Let me check my e-mail... 79%!  
Joey: *Try's To Get In*  
Tristan: *Shoves In front Of Joey* Hey! I Got 76%!  
Joey: *In Rage* Let me check mine!...  
Yugi: And...  
Joey: 94%! O_O;  
Bakura: Yeah Joey!  
Tristan: Hey buddy your coming to collage with us!  
Joey: Wow  
Yugi: This is awesome! We should all go out to that new western restaurant down the street to celebrate!  
Joey: Yeah!  
Bakura: To celebrate that we all did good!  
Joey: Food! ^_^  
(And So We Move Over To Where The Annoying Three Girls Face Their Doom)  
Mai: I told you not to screw up!  
Third Girl: No Mai please don't... 'o';  
Mai: I will banish all three of you to the worst fait possible!  
Second Girl: NO MORE BOY BANDS?!? @.@  
All Three Girls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ToT;  
Mai: This is exactly what I'm talking about! You just want to fool around all day and all night! I can't stand it!  
First Girl: Oh come on!  
Mai: Sorry girls! *Holds Up Some Kind Of Energy Ball That's Purple And Black. The Girls Violently Get Sucked In*  
All Three Girls: MMMAAAIII!  
Mai: Now that that's over with...  
(Someone Emerged Out Of The Shadows)  
Person: ...I'm working on it Mai.  
Done. I Don't Feel As Sick Any More. Yeah! Review Answering Comes Now!  
YAY!! More craziness!!! ^^ I really like your fanfic!!! It be so funny!! Bakura;  
afraid of sugar? That's a new one....and those girleys are evil....how could  
they -possibly- say "eeewwww" to Bakura?!?!?! O_O Buttheads.....=/ Ah well, I  
will be impatiently awaiting your next chapter!!  
Me: Yah... I Killed Them Stupid "Girlies" Because Of Their Evilness. But I Don't Think We Have Seen The Last Of Them... Maybe We Have. I Donno. They Said Eeewwwww Because There Popular Freaks Who Like Foot Ball Players And *Kringe* Boy Bands. I'm Glad You Like My Fic.  
This Chapter Wasn't So Grate But The Next Two Will Be Charms! Keep Reviewing! ^_~ 


	10. A New Kind Of Food Fight

Hiya! So I Write More Now ^_^. I'm Not  
Getting Those Reviews...  
Joey: Oh brother... v_v;  
Tristan: She's gonna go on for days...v_v;  
Tea: *Walks In Modeling A Swimsuit* So. What do you think?  
Yugi: Oh dear... @_@;;  
Bakura: It appears that Tea has walked in wearing nothing but a bikini  
Tristan: Bikini *Drool Drool* ^_^  
Me: Go away Tea  
Tea: No way! *Sticks Out Tong* That's for Yugi and Joey to decide  
Yugi And Joey: My eyes are burning! *Run Out Yelling*  
Bakura: Yugi and Joey lust ran out franticly. See ya! *Dashes For The Door*  
Tristan: Hello! *Flirting*  
Tea: Oh gosh -.-;;;;;  
Me: OK. I'm scared now. This is the part where I go on to my odd fic  
(At The Kaiba Estate)  
Mokuba: Please! Let me go find Seto!  
Butler: Please don't cry. Master Kaiba will return shortly '.~;  
Mokuba: Its been 3 days! I want him to come back .  
(*Hack* Now To Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Tristan And Joey At The Restaurant Which Isn't All That Bad)  
Yugi: Smells good  
Yuki: Oh hi guys!  
Tristan: *Whispering To Joey* Hey. That's Bakura's girlfriend ^o^  
Bakura: So do you work here?  
Yuki: Yah. The pays good  
Joey: Food! ^_^  
Yuki: Here let me get you guys to a seat *Leads To Table With Hay Blocks As Seats*   
Joey: Food!^_^  
Yuki: *Hands Out Menus*  
Tea: Uum! The "Double Chicken But Not Really Ranch Combo" sounds good! ^o^  
Tristan: "Happy Dead Pig Plastered To Cheap Restaurant Plate" sounds interesting...  
Yuki: *Jotting Down Notes*  
Yugi: A soda and the "Random Severed Animal Platter" extra fries, hold the severed stuff  
Joey: And IL have *Points To A Bunch Of Random Names On The Menu* this, and this and this and oooh... a little bit of that...  
Yuki: How about the "Possessed Cowboy Feast"  
Joey: Cowboy? Isn't that a kiddies meal? @_@;;;;;  
Yuki: No I think it means your going to turn into a cow !_!  
Tristan: Can I get one of those to?  
Yuki: What? The combo?  
Tristan: No! The free toy that kid over there has...  
All: '_';;  
Tristan: What? It turns me on...  
Yuki: *Ignore* And you Bakura?  
Bakura: Uh... *Blushing* I don't exactly want anything now... v.v  
Yuki: Oh! What's wrong?  
Bakura: I'm just a little depressed that's all v.v  
Yuki: Oooooo! I know that will cheer you up! I can show you where we put the excess grease!  
Bakura: But who's going to serve the table? v.v  
Yuki: Kalloline! Can you serve that table over there?  
Karroline: *Comes Out From The Kitchen Where Yuki Is Tugging Bakura* Hi   
Joey: Food! ^_^  
Karroline: I have your orders. *Points To Yugi* And I'm gonna go get you a booster seat *Goes Back To Kitchen*  
Yugi: But I don't want a booster seat!   
Tea: Hey look! The food is coming! ^.^  
Joey: FOOD! OOOOH YAH! WOOOOOOOOO! ^__^  
Tristan: That was fast! o.0;  
Karroline: We keep the food in the freezers for like three months but our manager told us to shut up about that...  
Joey: *Takes Bite Of Mush* Bathroom! ToT *Runs To Bathroom*  
Yuki: Isn't it so cool Bakura?  
Bakura: Uh... yeah... cool  
Yuki: Awwww. What's wrong?  
Bakura: Nothing *Looks Away*  
Yuki: Oh there's gotta be something that's bot...  
(Yuki's Cell Phone Rings)  
Yuki: Yes... Uh... I'm not stalling... I know what I'm doing! *Click*  
Bakura: Who was that?  
Yuki: My... uh manager and uh... he is telling me that... *Cough* THE FRIES ARE ON FIRE!  
Bakura: *Dry Sarcasms* Oh dear. Better save them before they burn to the point of beyond crispiness... v_v  
Yugi: Hey! Who are those two? I can swear I've seen them before *Points To Two People Holding Hands Entering The Restaurant*  
Tea: Hun?  
Weevill: Well if it isn't Yugi... and Tristan... and Tea and...  
Rex: Where's the other two of you?  
Tristan: Away ^_^  
Yugi: What are you doing here?  
Weevill: Were here for din din! ^_^  
Rex: Stop acting like an idiot and get over here so we can confirm reservations!   
Joey: What? @___@ Jessie James And Kalama Jane? What do they expect? People to think before barfing?  
(Those Are The Names Of The Bathrooms If You Cant Tell)  
Yuki: That's enough Bakura! Tell me what's bothering you or I will...  
Bakura: What?  
Yuki: *Pulls Out Same Kind Of Hand Gun As Mai Uses* Destroy your mortal body!  
Joey: *Stretching And Coming Out Of The Bathroom* Nothing like a good... Hey! Is that Bakura?  
Bakura: What is that?  
Yuki: What do you think?  
Bakura: A pickle? 0_o  
Yuki: No! It's a soul sucking hand device!  
Bakura: Ooooooohhhh! What does it do? ^_^  
Yuki: It sucks your soul out of your body dimbolt!  
Yugi: Reservations?  
Tristan: This isn't a fancy restaurant  
Rex: Who said we were here for fancy?  
Tea: Well for one thing you're both wearing your Sunday cloths...  
Weevill: Your not nice!  
Bakura: What are you going to do to me?  
Yuki: Nothing much! *Throws A Big Gob Of Grease And Chucks It At Bakura*  
Bakura: Help! I can't move! This is sticking me to the floor! Help!  
Yuki: And now I'm going to...  
Bakura: But! Grease isn't sticky... its greaceie! .  
Yuki: Awwwww. Yes but this isn't ordinary grease, this was chemically enhanced with sugar!  
Bakura: Noooooooooo! ~_~  
Yuki: *Pulls Trigger* Muuhaaahhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhha! Hun?  
Yami Bakura: Don't be so foolish! I wheel a millennium item! I can defend all your mortal devices!  
Yuki: You think your so funny! Well I to have an item that you will soon feel the doom of!  
Yami Bakura: What?  
Yuki: *Rips Off Necklace Which Transforms Into A Ball Of Dark Energy* Doom to you and all your doomed doomie doomness!  
Yami Bakura: What is that thing?  
Yuki: Its the millennium orb! And... *A Blast Of Light Emerges From The Little Eye On The Ball And Sucks Out Bakura's Soul*  
Bakura: Nooooooooooooooooo! *Falls To Ground Than Appears In One Of Those Rooms*  
Yuki: My work here is done! *Orb Transforms Into A Staff Which Yuki Waves In The Air And Disappears*  
Joey: Wow! That was just like that blast from class the other day. I gotta go tell Yugi!  
Oooooooooooooo. What's going to happen next? Review and find out!   
Oh Yah! Reviews! Cookies to all who review me or rubber piggies!  
Great chap. can't wait for chapter 10. must read chapter 10. please hurry!  
Me: Here it bee! Enjoy He He  
.this is weird  
Me: I Know! Isn't It Grate?  
I like it! it funny! high heels hurt! I like it! It funny! Write more! I like it! It.  
  
Joey: Shut Up!  
  
Me: ow. It funny!  
Me: Yes they do!  
Me: I am the all mighty marshmellow! WITH A SOUL!  
  
Someone in backround: *Gasp*  
  
Me: All shall bow down before me! I say this chapter is SHINY! All shall now use my word for cool! All shall think this chapter is Shiny!  
I am getting tired of yelling now! I shall go!  
  
WRITE MORE OR I SHALL HAUNT YOU IN SCHOOL!  
Me: Just Grate... Let Me Add You To My Never Ending List Of Stalkers!  
Grate Scott this chapter was good!  
And may I say that this is even more shiny then my jimjams! Although Bakura confused me with his odd accenty. But no, forever good grammar I will have. But also, sometimes the characters act out of character. That's a funny word. Character. '_'  
Yes, well keep up the good work chap!  
  
WRITE MORE OR I, THE ULTIMATE LEADER OF THE BLOOD BUNNIES, SHALL EAT YOU ALIVE! Mu ha ha ha ha!  
Me: Odd. Uh... Relevant? Maybe.  
COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE IS GOOD.  
We all like coffee as everyone should!  
Yugi is crazy, Joey is lazy,  
but overall chapter is amazy!  
  
Write more, write more, write more NOW!  
Write more, write more, before I have a cow!  
Me: Joeys Not LAZZY. He's blond ^_^;  
Hi! it's me again! I like the most important person in the world *flips hair* PACHA!  
Now I like, really think that Bakura is right, like with the sugar, because, like it's so bad for my diet!  
  
My alter ego: my turn to type! you boring! LET MY SAY STUFF!  
  
Like, pacha! sure, write your stupid little review, this was getting boring any way. but no one will read it because like, I'm the center of the universe!  
  
Alter ego: Sure. So I really like this chapter with the banging of heads, and the stuff with sugar, cause I like sugar ^_^, and Mokuba is strange and and and. THE END!  
  
you know how I was saying "write more before I have a cow" well. let's put it this way. I'll never have to buy milk again. KIDDING!  
  
WRITE MORE!  
Me: Yes. You Are Important (In The Institution). Banging Of Heads? *Sniff* Worse Than Those Darn Hallmark Cards!  
yo. I'm running out of attitudes to imitate. Dude! like wha sup? this chapter like so cool, it reach the sky. yo. *twitch* I read your fan fic so much, my eyes mow square. []_[]  
  
so why don't ya, write some more now, so my brain won't keep thinking about the same stuff.  
  
[]_[] yo, I think I need to blink.  
Me: Sell One Of Your Personalities To Me When Your Done With It M'Kay?  
Why? Why did Bakura's ring glow? Why? Why did Mai steal Soul Diamond? Why? Why did Georga transfer so late? Why? Why am I saying why? Why.?  
  
Why don't you write more? Why don't you write more now? Why? *Deep Demon like voice* TELL ME NOW  
  
um.  
Me: K. By The Way For Everyone Who Want's To Know... "Georga" is now "Yuki" and I wrote more and suing is not nice.  
I like how Bakura has a FANCY FRENCH DREAM CATCHER NECLACE THING, FULLY EQUIPTED WITH SPIKY THINGS! it's funny. does Georga like Bakura? If they get married can I be the flower girl? PLEASE! Every wedding need a giant talking marshmallow, that when angered can send hundreds of cute, fuzzy, blood thirsty bunnies at you.  
Yes. well.anyways.chapter is shiny! Write more or cute fuzzy bunnies will hunt you down.   
Me: Yuki And Georga Is A Twist For You To Decide. I'm Not Making Things Fall Down One Path To Romance Or Nomance. But It Might Not Be Over For Them...  
Me: I decided that my song/chant I did for a review a while back, was so good, that I shall now compose another one.  
  
*clears throat* *to be done with the tune of Frara Jacka*  
girlies evil, girlies evil,  
glad they died! glad they died!  
Please write some more fan fic,  
Please write some more fan fic,  
very soon, very soon.  
  
*bows* thank you! thanks ever so much!  
  
but you know. I serious. If you don't write more fan fic, I'll. hack into your locker at school, and rip up all your precious anime drawings! Mu ha ha!  
Me: You Are Creative. Has It Sunk Into Your Head Yet That I Carry My Sketch Book ALL DAY LONG EVERYWHERE I GO NEVER LEAVING MY SIDE? Didn't Think So. 


	11. Nothing A Drink Can't Cure

OK! Lets Get Down To Business!  
Joey: What has she done? *Runs To The Table Where His Party Is Seated*  
Rex: And that is why I am the REAL regional champion! ^_^  
Weevill: That's so not true! *Tackles Rex And Starts Biting Him*  
Yugi: Woah! Stop fighting you guys! .  
Joey: You guys! *Out Of Breath* Bakura just got his...  
Tea: Fries? o.0  
Tristan: Hair cut? o.0  
Rex: *Throws Weevill Into The Mechanical Bull* Butt kicked? o.0  
Yugi: Real test scores? o.0  
(Long Pause)  
Joey: No! He got his soul... *Hack Hack*  
Weevill: *Comes Back With An Armload Of Money* Hey guys! I have a new talent! Can you guess what it is? *Smirk*  
Yugi: What is it! It sounds urgent! Do tell! Please!  
Weevill: I CAN RIDE THE...  
Joey: *Whacks Weevill Into A Crowed Of People Watching Someone On The Bull*  
Yugi: Now what is it Joey? '.';  
Joey: Well you know that strange light beam from class the other day? Well that new girl just used one of...  
Tea: You mean Yuki?  
Joey: Yah! She used it on Bakura and sucked his soul out!  
Tristan: What are you saying?  
Rex: (Leaning On Wall) Isn't it obvious? Bakura is dead  
Yugi: Nooooooooo! T_T;;;;;  
(At Mai's Place)  
Yuki: I have his soul...  
Mai: Good! You're not a complete failure like those three twerps...  
Yuki: What now?  
Mai: The next one on my list is... (Computer Displays "Weevill Underwood Has Hacked! All Programs Locked! Mai Smells Funny.")  
Yuki: What is it Mai?  
Mai: That little brat! You can choose the next victims but Yugi was on my list...  
Yuki: Yugi it is *Waves Staff And Starts To Teleport*  
Mai: One question... Do I smell funny?  
Yuki: *Sigh* No Mai you smell like a flower in life's harmonious breeze showered in expensive perfume. *Teleports Quickly* Now where is he?  
Mokuba: Miss? Do you know where Yugi is? I NEED to talk to him!  
Yuki: No I don't. I'm looking for him to. Say do you want some candy? *Puts Hand Out With Some Yummy Treats*  
Mokuba: No way! Seto told me... *Snif* Wwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnn! T.T;;;;;  
Yuki: *Gasp* Seto Kaiba? O_O  
Mokuba: You know him?  
Yuki: Yah I do... And so does everybody... Say! If you can find Yugi for me I might let you see your brother so that you can see he's ok...  
Mokuba: You know where my big brother is? ^o^  
Yuki: Yes. He is just fine and I will show him to you. He can't stay long though because he has some business to attend to...*Pops A Piece Of Candy Into Mokuba's Mouth*  
Mokuba: Oh thank you so much! As soon as I find Yugi I'll tell you!  
Yuki: *Pulls A Pen Out Of Her Pocket And Writes Her Phone Number On Mokuba's Hand* There ya go! Call me!  
(At The Restaurant Now)  
Yugi: Where is he now?  
Joey: I'm not sure. His soul was sucked out of his body and when Yuki disappeared so did he! v.v  
Tristan: We gotta get him back!  
Yugi: I'm going back home. Il tell grandpa and call the police!  
Weevill: Well all come with you!  
(So They All Run Out And They Just Left The Money At The Table. No Tips. The Food Tasted About As Good As It Sounded.)  
Tristan: I never got my toy! T.T  
Joey: *Bashes Tristan Over The Head* Shut up Tristan!  
Tristan: @_@  
Grandpa: Hi kids! Like my new outfit?  
All: O_O;;;;; AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
Tristan: What is he wearing? O.o;;;;;  
Tea: More likely what ISENT he wearing O.o;;;;;  
Yugi: My eyes! ~_~;;;;;  
Grandpa: *Pouring A Glass Of Sake* What's so bad about a little speedo? eh?  
Joey: That's the point. It's a bit TO little O.o;;;;;  
Yugi: Anyway. Some one killed Bakura!  
Grandpa: Shish! *Takes Drink Of Sake* It's about time someone killed him! Now what did you say about rum?  
Tristan: That's not nice!  
Grandpa: *Takes Another Drink* Yah it is. Now what did you say about vodka?  
Tea: I don't think you get the point! Must I spell this out to you?  
Grandpa: *Finishes Off His Glass Of Sake* Now what did you say about scotch?  
Tea: B-A-K-U-R-A I-S...   
Grandpa: S-C-O-T-C... *Chugs From The Bottle Of Sake Until It's Done*  
Yugi: Damn it grandpa! Our friend is DEAD O_O  
Grandpa: Listen kids. I'm out of sake. Run over to the liquor store and get me another seven bottles! M'kay?  
Rex: But were not legal...  
Joey And Tristan: Sure gramps! We would love to get you some more sake!  
Grandpa: Aaah! Thanks kids! It's nice that you two want to help wet mah whistle! Now what was that about...  
Tea: Wine?  
Rex: Whisky?  
Weevill: Martini?  
Yugi: Beer?  
Grandpa: No! Bakura?  
Yugi: Some psychopath killed him!  
(Joey And Tristan Run Out The Door)  
Grandpa: Call the cops! *Drops Out On The Sofa*  
Yugi: *Picks Up Phone*  
Phone: *Makes Loud Screechy Noises Than A Computer's Voice Comes on* You have not paid the phone bill in one-hundred-eighty-nine-point-five days. Press one now.  
Yugi: *Presses One*  
Phone: If you don't pay in ten-point-five days we will take away such personal items as your press1-house, press2-children, press3-mind, press4-socks...  
Yugi: Grandpa wont give up the house, his children are over 18, he ate all his socks on one of his sake highs, so *Presses 3*  
Phone: You have no selection 3. The phone will self destruct in1... *Blows Up*  
(Joey And Tristan At The Liquor Store)  
Joey: *Runs And Gets Eight Bottles Of Sake* Ok! ^_^  
Tristan: Why do we have eight? Gramps wanted seven!  
Joey: *Whispering* One is for us... ^_~  
Clerk: *Scans The Bottles Of Sake* That comes to 24.99  
Joey: *Gets Out Wallet And Hands Money To Clerk. Still Whispering To Tristan* See! He didn't even ask for ID  
Clerk: Thank you  
Joey And Tristan: *Heading For The Door*  
Clerk: Not so fast! I need some ID!  
Joey: Do you have any ID? O_O;;  
Tristan: No. Do you? O_O;;  
Clerk: No ID, no sake!  
Joey: Well I do have... *Pulls School ID Card Out Of His Pocket* This! *Card Shimmers In The Light*  
Tristan: Damn! Were in for it now! _  
Clerk: A school ID? Did you think I would fall for this *Reads Card* Wheeler?  
Joey: Yes! Wait a second... no v_v;;;  
Clerk: *Takes Away Bag Of Sake* Sorry kids!  
Tristan: Wait! Our friend's grandpa!  
Clerk: What about him?  
Tristan: He's old and very sick. His last wish before he died was for us to give him alcohol! He is far too sick to venture out on his own so...  
Clerk: *Snif* I understand! Go! Save the old drunk! We need more men like him!   
Joey: I knew you would understand!   
(At Mai's Mansion)  
Mai: Have you found Yugi?  
Yuki: No. But I have implanted a tracking device in Mokuba Kaiba. He assured me that he would look for Yugi.   
Mai: Smart. But won't he want something in return? Such as his brother?  
Yuki: Yes but that's where this comes in handy! *Transforms Orb Into The Millennium Rod*  
Okkei! Now You Review My Fic! I Love Getting Reviews But I Also Love To Give Them To Others. I Updated My Profile. Yay! See You On Chapter 12! ^_~ 


End file.
